undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Xtreme Underdogs
The Xtreme Underdogs are a team in the world of CAW. The team consists of Undershock & TJ X. They are signed to ECCW & IWA where they are the Tag Team Champions of both companies. They also have a developmental deal with XWP, signed with their NXT Brand where they are former NXT Tag Team Champions. XWP (2016-present) Undershock's singles run Undershock made his debut in the first episode facing Matteo in a losing effort. Undershock would be in a couple more matches before TJ X debuted against the likes of Jay Samoa, Jacob Cass and Mahadi Khan. Undershock would then go on a hiatus until NXT was announced, however he does still make some Main Roster appearances as a Singles superstar. XWP NXT & NXT Tag Team Champion The Xtreme Underdogs would make their NXT Debut at XWP NXT Take Over: Chicago beating Insane Zayn & Quincy Demont for the NXT Tag Team Championships. They would successfully defend their Titles against Zayn & Demont at Take Over: Toronto before losing the Titles at Take Over: Dallas to the Faces of Fear (AJ Carter & Benjamin Sullivan). Undershock would make an appearance in the Wrestlemania Pre-Show representing Raw against Smackdown's Alex Silver in a losing effort. At Take Over: Seattle, they would lose their rematch to the Faces of Fear in an Elimination Match. At Take Over: Brooklyn, they would defeat James Falcon and Flamer to become number 1 contenders to the new NXT Tag Team Champions The Wolfpac. At Take Over: Frankfurt, they faced The Wolfpac in a losing effort. At Take Over: Mexico, they will compete in a Tag Team Turmoil match along with 4 other teams for the NXT Tag Team Titles. At Take Over: Los Angeles, both men would compete in the Rumble Match, Undershock would enter at number 13 and eliminate Casablanca before being eliminated by Zachary Stephens. TJ X would enter at 15 and get payback by eliminating Stephens but would get eliminated by Tech & Basher Malone. Season 3: NXTreme Champion & Rumble Winner At Take Over: Houston, both TJ X & Undershock would compete in the 8 Pack Elimination Challenge Match for the Inaugural NXTreme Championship. Undershock would be the first eliminated by Duke Zynda, however TJ X would get revenge for Undershock as he last eliminated Duke Zynda to become new NXTreme Champion. At Take Over: Dublin, TJ X would retain his NXTreme Title against Duke Zynda after an assist from Undershock. At Take Over: Philadelphia, TJ X would lose his NXTreme Title in a Triple Threat match against Duke Zynda that also involved Undershock. At Take Over: Dusty Classic, Xtreme Underdogs would make it to the finals of the Tournament before losing to Anarchy Gang. At Take Over: Brazil, TJ X would lose to and get injured in the process by Duke Zynda, losing his rematch as a result. At Take Over: No Escape, Undershock would lose to Duke Zynda to end the feud. At Take Over: Rumble, Undershock would enter at Number 2 and would somehow win the Rumble last eliminating Tech. At Take Over: Holland, Undershock would lose his Title match against Shawn Sokolov. At Take Over: New York, Undershock would compete in a Fatal 4 Way for the NXT Title also including Tech & DoggyDog. During the match, Undershock looked like he was to face a 3 on 1 beatdown by Anarchy Gang however TJ X would return from injury and take out Mark Gun & Jesse Rage. Despite this, Undershock would lose the match after being pinned by DoggyDog. Season 4: At XWP Backlash S04, the Xtreme Underdogs would reunite in a match defeating Mark Gun & Jesse Rage of Anarchy Gang. ECCW (2017-present) Singles Runs Undershock made his ECCW Debut in the first show making it to the final two in the Elimination Chamber ECCW Heavyweight Title match before losing to PJ Skillz. At Warzone, Undershock would lose a Fatal 4 Way to Triple H. TJ X would make his ECCW Debut in a Fatal 4 Way Number 1 Contenders Match losing to Jake Navor. Both men would compete in the Royal Rumble, TJ X entered at Number 4 only lasted 15 Seconds before being eliminated by Brett Storm. Undershock entered at Number 28 and eliminated Alex Silver with Mario Sanchez, making it to the Final 3 before being eliminated by Vandy Phoeuk. Teaming with each other They would make their Tag Team Debut teaming with Cruiserweight Champion Vandy and losing to TJ Perkins, Prince Devitt & Ricochet. On the ECCW Show before WM, they managed Vandy to a win against TJ Perkins. On the ECCW Show after WrestleMania, they officially started to team up as a tag team. At that same show and Total Domination, they would lose to The Wolfpac. At Xplosion, Undershock would challenge Angel Alexander to an unsuccessful attempt at becoming Hardcore Champion. Immediately afterwards, TJ X would attack Angel and would pin him to become the new Hardcore Champion. However, Jacob Cass would show up in street clothes and would repeatedly hit TJ X with chair shots and would then pin him to become the new champion. At ECCW Path of Exile, both TJ X & Undershock would fail in their respective championship matches for ECCW Internet Championship & ECCW Cruiserweight Championship, respectively. However, Undershock would defeat Killer Kai backstage to win the Hardcore Championship only to lose it to Mahadi Khan later in the night. At the Royal Rumble Reboot, Undershock would lose to Casey Jakobs in a Cruiserweight Title Triple Threat. Both men would enter the Rumble at numbers 14 & 15 respectively with both of them being eliminated by Brett Storm. The next night on Raw, they would both have little reigns as Hardcore Champion before losing to Hugh The King & Brown Claw. At an ECCW Live Event, Undershock would win the Hardcore Title after pinning a sleeping Cycloper. At ECCW Warzone, Undershock would lose the Hardcore Title back to Cycloper. Tag Team Champions At ECCW Summerslam, Undershock & Matteo would beat down Jason Slater of High Voltage and then Matteo would then tell Nate Slater that they've been replaced by Xtreme Underdogs who would win the Tag Titles from SWED later in the night. EEW (2017-present) Championship Opportunities TJ X and Undershock both signed contracts with EEW in early April. They both competed in the Triple Threat Match to decide the inaugural EEW United States Champion however TJ X tapped out to Mohammad Khan, thus losing the match. At Critical Mass, they would lose to The Silver Brothers in a Tag Title Match. At Danger Zone, they would lose to Tech. CPW (2017-present) Feud with Matteo Undershock & TJ X would both compete at CPW's first CPV, Backlash. But before their match, Undershock would save Connor from an attack by Matteo. Later, they would lose to Mahadi & Mohammad Khan after Matteo distracted Undershock. At Roadblock, Undershock & TJ X would both compete in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match for the Cruiserweight Championship which also involves Connor and their rival Matteo. Both men would lose with Undershock being the last eliminated. At No Mercy, TJ X would lose a one on one match to Matteo. After the match, Undershock would chase Matteo out the ring. IWA (2019-Present) Tag Team Champions In Season 1 & 2, Undershock would compete without TJ X and would win the Hardcore Championship during his solo run before World's Collide IV where Undershock would team with TJ X as the ECCW Tag Team Champions against the XWP Tag Champs, The Silver Brothers & the IWA Tag Champs, The Brotherhood where the IWA Tag Titles were on the line which the Xtreme Underdogs would win. After the show, TJ X would sign with IWA. Championships & Accomplishments XWP: * XWP NXT Tag Team Champions (1x) * XWP NXTreme Champion (1x, Inaugural) - TJ X * Season 3 NXT Rumble Winner - Undershock ECCW: * ECCW Tag Team Champions (1x, Current) * ECCW Hardcore Champion (6x) - TJ X (2), Undershock (4) IWA: * IWA Hardcore Champion (1x) - Undershock * IWA Tag Team Champion (1x, current) CAW Wrestling Observer *Match of the Year (2019) - XWP NXT Take Over New York *5.25 Star Match (2019): XWP NXT Take Over: New York - Shawn Sokolov © vs. DoggyDog vs. Tech vs. Undershock Category:CAW